Inside Story
by RJLLover DRI
Summary: Ok this is about Lavender Brown and some unknown corespondent. This is how the events of the fifth book leak into outside hands. Maybe there was another insider besides Umbridge. Lavender may have gotten herself in more trouble than you might have thought
1. Lavy's Hidden Crush

Inside Story

"Coming mom," Lavender Brown called down the stairs as she folded the letter and tied it to her owl, Darwin.

This letter was part of a pen-pal system she had found in the Daily Prophet. She could, under a secret penname, correspond with someone else in disguise. This way she could spill her secrets discreetly and someone would listen. It had been a month and she really liked this guy. 'Mr. Min Stree' was his name. She went by 'Lavy B. Me'.

She didn't know anything about where he lived or who he was. All she new was he just got out of school and had the job of his dreams. He seemed a sweet guy and he really seemed interested in her.

"Sweetie, dinner's ready," her mom repeated, as Lavender bounded down the stairs.

"I know I was just in the middle of something, gosh," she sat down next to her dad and across from her mom.

"What were you doing that was so important as to be late to dinner, again?" Her father inquired angrily as he smacked the potato salad bowl next to her.

"Just writing a letter to...to Parvati," Lavender said, not looking at either of her parents. "I haven't talked to her in a while; I had a lot to say. I'm sorry."

"Alright, well just don't let it happen again. You'll see her in about two weeks. Isn't it? Yes I think so. You should be getting your Hogwarts letter too soon. Well anyways, Amy how was your day at work?" Her father asked as he started his dinner and Amy sat down.

"Fine honey, we had some complications with the computer..." her mother rambled on as Lavender zoned out. She was thinking of that guy, Stree. This time the letter was about Hogwarts. She knew he had gone there. He was filling her in on all the secrets of the teachers for fifth year and how much harder it was, which she didn't find reassuring. He seemed sweet enough.

"Lavender! Don't you hear me when I'm talking to you?" Her mother asked, looking annoyed and waving a hand in front of her face.

"Sorry, Mom. I-I zoned out. What was that?" Lavender said as she shook herself back her dinning room table.

"I asked if you wanted to go to Diagon Ally Wednesday. You can plan to meet up with some of your friends if you want. Parvati and Padma maybe," Amy suggested as she stood and picked up some dishes.

"Yeah, sounds great. Thanks Mom. I'll write to them in the morning and make plans. Hopefully the letter will come tomorrow over breakfast."

"Perhaps. I'm going to go listen to the WWN and finish up some holiday homework. I'll see you guys in the morning." Lavender bounded upstairs as she slipped into her attic type room off to the right.

It was small, yes, but nice. The mocha-pink walls were covered in scattered pictures of various wizard pop stars, models, and athletes. She had a queen-sized bed squished in the far left corner under a big bay window. A mirror, pink desk, and an off-white armoire lined the walls. Her baby blue carpet was barely visible through the piles of clothes, magazines, and class books.

She stepped through the mess to her bed and grabbed the nearest magazine off the floor and flicked on the wireless that sat on her nightstand.

She awoke suddenly to a 'tap-tap' on her window. She picked up her head off her magazine and sat up slowly, rubbing her eyes. Her parents must have shut off her wireless before going to bed. Lavender opened the window and a small gray-speckled owl swooped in and landed on her desk. She untied the hastily folded note and began to read

Dearest Lavy,

I must warn you that I might not be writing for a while. Things have come up with my family and I have little time at work. I have to say, however, that I do wish you luck with school as it approaches and I hope things get better between you and your friend. I am pleased to inform you that I know your new DADA teacher for this coming year. She's a sweetie and I've had the opportunity of working with her for the past couple of years. She's a hard-worker and knows a lot of great tricks for teaching and stuff. I believe you and your classmates will enjoy her. But please, do not get on her bad side. She does have connections all the way to the top, so she will get you the punishment she feels fit if you disobey her wishes. She won't be hard though, she really doesn't like to be mean. I hope you get to know her and you become friends.

Now about your parents, I totally understand. Parents can be very annoying. They want to know everything about you. All parents will. You have to be honest with them and give them what they need to know in order to make them back off a bit. If you gain their trust perhaps they'll lighten up.

Again, good luck and I'll miss you for a while. Don't hesitate to write whenever, but I may not be able to respond as soon as usual.

With love always,

Mr. Min Stree

She read it quickly and stood up. She fed the owl and let it go. She didn't have much to say yet, so she wouldn't pester him with thank yous and such.

She glanced at her clock on the wall. She had 5 hours before her parents would expect her for breakfast. She set her alarm, changed and climbed back into bed. She smiled.


	2. Shopping with the girls

Meeting at the Alley

Monday and Tuesday came and by Wednesday her letters had come, demanding many new books and supplies as she would be starting her OWL year. The Patil girls were meeting her and her mom at Gringotts, an easy place to find.

"Hey Lavender! Over here!" Padma shouted as she ran down the steps, Parvati at her heels.

"Ohmigod, hey!" Lavender yelled and she too began to run.

"It's great to see you. You look great! Did you have a good summer?" Parvati questioned giving Lavender a good squeeze.

"Yes I did. I have a lot to tell you guys. Hey mom. How about we go get some ice creams first then start our shopping?" Lavender asked.

"I know, I have to do some shopping for your father. You three head down to the ice cream shop and I'll meet you down there in a bit. Give ya some time to catch up." She left in the opposite direction as the girls agreed and started walking.

"So," Parvati began. "How is everything going at home? Your parents still in your hair? I mean, Padma and I've got it easy. Our parents trust us when we have each other. They let us do whatever as long as we are together."

"Then I wish I had a sister. My parents have to know everything at all times. I tried going to a Muggle party this summer and they called ahead to see who was going to be there and talk to the parents and stuff. They made me take this Cellular phone thing to keep in touch," She rolled her eyes as they stepped in line. "It's a Muggle communication thingy," she added at their puzzled faces.

"Wow, that's horrible. Why don't they trust you? What have you done to lose their trust? I mean you've never gotten in trouble at school at least," Padma said and then she ordered a small strawberry cone.

"See that's the thing, (Medium ice cream sandwich please) I haven't done anything. I've been just great. I've never argued with them, snuck out, or anything. It's kinda disgusting." She made a face at realizing she was almost perfect. "I'm starting to sound like Hermione. Is my hair still ok?" They laughed at their own joke and sat down at an outside table.

"Well at least once we get to school, we're parent free until December," Parvati smiled at the thought and they continued in conversation for about a half and hour before Amy Brown came up the street.

"So mom we're gonna go look at some new dress robes, ok?" Lavender told her mom after they got all their books. She had had enough of her mom's false sweet voice and coaxing for a day.

"Um sure honey, just stay in Diagon Alley and don't talk to anyone you don't know. And we'll meet back at Gringotts in an hour." They walked away as her mother was still ranting about being safe and good.

"Finally, I couldn't stand it much longer," Lavender said as they stepped outside.

"I don't think she's that bad. I mean she just gave you more money for robes and she bought you more than enough quills and parchment. She spoils you rotten. And she's really sweet," Padma said as she led the way down the alley.

"She just wants to keep me on her good side. And yeah she gives me stuff but I want FREEDOM!" she hung her head and they continued down the street until they reached Madam Malkin's. They stepped inside and began to look around.

"Oh Parvati that looks so great on you!" Lavender and Padma cooed at a nicely fitting baby-blue robe with wide sleeves and a v-cut neck. Her sister looked at the price tag.

"Oh forget it. We'll never have enough, not even between both of us," Parvati looked crushed.

"Just take some of mine. My mom gave me more than enough. I'd never be able to spend it all," Lavender handed her the extra galleons. "No, besides it'll can be an early Christmas present," she added at her protest.

"Thank you so much Lavender. I owe you big time; this is amazing!"

She ran over to the desk to pay.

"That was really sweet of you, Lav. Did you see her face. My mom will freak when she finds out but man she looks good. Now maybe she can get Seamus to notice her. She's been crushing on him forever," Padma said as they made their way after Parvati.

An hour later they made started back to Gringotts to say good-bye before September 1st. It was only a week and a half away. They couldn't wait to start school again, not so much the classes and teachers but being together and parent-free for next few months. Lavender and her mother were home for dinner with her father, Kevin. Then they unpacked her new stuff. She lay in bed that night thinking of her pen-pal. She wondered who he really was. Did she know him? Was in her house? Was it a friend of hers?


End file.
